One Week
by Windlass
Summary: We all remember Andy going away to Temagami to wait out her suspension. What if Sam decided to follow her to her relative's secluded fishing lodge and surprise her? This AU takes place in between the end of S2 and the beginning of S3.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little AU story in which I imagined Andy and Sam's respective suspensions as the basis for a different outcome. Hope you like it. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rookie Blue.  
**

* * *

"Look, Frank, I know I just got back, but I'm asking you for some personal leave. I have days banked. A week is all I'm asking for. "

Frank doodled on some paper on his desk and eventually looked up at Sam who was still waiting anxiously for a response.

"Sam, we've been friends for a long time. Between you and me, I've never seen you happier, or more anxious about a relationship. Take the week off, and as far as I'm concerned, it never happened,"

A smile broke on Sam Swarek's face. "Thanks, Frank. I owe you one,"

"Just one!?" Frank paused for effect as Sam nodded.

"Ok, maybe more than one,"

"Swarek, why are you still here!?" Sam practically ran out his friend's office, not looking back.

Traffic wasn't bad today, Sam thought as he passed the familiar coffee shop on his way home. The fact that it was just 10:00 a.m. helped a little too. An hour later and he'd be stuck in the beginning of rush hour traffic and a trip that usually took him half an hour would take more like an hour fifteen.

He pulled into his driveway and couldn't wait to get inside the house. He watered the plants and threw out the garbage, then went back to pack his bag. A fishing lodge in the middle of the sticks for one week. It wouldn't have been his first choice for a holiday, save for the fact that Andy McNally was there.

There seemed to be potential. Secluded, nature, unplugged. Yeah, this definitely had potential, even for a city boy like himself.

Everything he thought he needed was in one bag. How bad would it be? Really, it wasn't like she was camping out in a tent or anything.

Sam printed off the driving instructions, made sure he locked everything up and was soon on his way out of town to execute his surprise. Almost 500 kilometers north, not so bad a drive. He'd be there in plenty of time for supper.

His cellphone rang just as he was taking the off-ramp. He let it ring, whoever it was could certainly wait until the next rest stop.

* * *

The fishing lodge on Crystal Lake was everything Andy remembered it would be. Her dad used to take her here every summer for their two week summer holiday after Claire had left. The lodge belonged to her dad's cousin Dave. He'd made improvements to the lodge over the years, added some individual and family cabins away from the main building. When she'd called him to ask about a place to stay, he offered her a perfect little cabin not too far from the main building.

In the days since she'd arrived, Andy found it difficult to not think of Sam. She had hoped that by leaving the city during her suspension, she could fulfill all that was required of her, and that included no contact with Sam. Their amazing but incredibly stupid and dangerous hook-up, then his suggestion to 'try to be normal together' left her with a lot to think about and she was pretty sure that if she'd stayed in the city, the temptation to be together would be too great.

She stepped out into the late morning sun, stretched and decided to go for a short walk from her one room cabin to the main lodge.

"Morning, young lady," Dave greeted as she walked in the office.

"Hi!"

"How's your stay so far?"

"Good. I love the peace and quiet out here. Thanks so much for setting me up,"

"Oh, you're very welcome. So, is there something I can get you?"

"Um, no. I think I'll head to the restaurant for a bite to eat this morning. Feeling a little lazy,"

Dave smiled at her. "You make sure you take good care of yourself, Andy. You deserve it,"

"Thanks, Dave. I'm going to leave here well rested, that's for sure,"

She strolled to the restaurant and ordered the buffet brunch. Pancakes, bacon, fresh fruit, a strong cup of coffee. She smiled at that thought. Strong coffee was Sam's thing. She remembered when they first began working together, they'd stop at this coffee chain on their break. Sam would always order a large coffee, one cream no sugar, and a chocolate dipped doughnut.

_"Who needs sugar when there's loads of it in one of these?"_ he teased, holding the doughnut up for her to see.

* * *

Sam stopped at a gas station halfway there and checked his phone. Oliver. He typed in Ollie's number and got his voice mail.

"Yeah, Ollie, it's me. Taking some personal time, no details. I'll see you next week."

He bought a sandwich and an iced tea and resumed his road trip. Two and a half hours to go and he'd surprise Andy. He remembered the conversation they'd had about her going away for her suspension, and how he'd tried, though unsuccessfully, to change her mind.

_"You don't need to do this, McNally. No one will find out,"_

_"I don't trust myself to stick to the conditions of the suspension if I stay. Besides, Frank would kill me,"_

_"He won't because he doesn't need to know. I'll come over under shroud of darkness and leave in the same way, or I could just stay at your place, hide out..."_

_"No, Sam. I don't want to risk it ... I only just got this job. I have to do this,"_

_He was quiet for a few minutes. "So when are you leaving?" Sam tried to keep the annoyance he felt out of his voice._

_"My flight leaves tomorrow,"_

_"And how are you gonna get from the airport to the lodge?"_

_"Why do you wanna know?"_

_"I need to know you'll be safe,"_

_"I will be. My dad's cousin Dave is meeting me."_

_Sam grunted. He turned over in the bed and closed his eyes. How could something so good, something they both wanted, seem so fleeting? He felt her arm drape over his side as she softly played with the hair on his belly._

_"I'll be back, Sam. It's not going to be forever," she soothed._

_"I know that. I just wanted you here, with me. Together."_

_He heard her sigh as she took her arm back and rolled onto her side, facing away from him. This wasn't going to be easy._

_"Hey, McNally?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you want a ride to the airport? I can do that,"_

_"No, really, it's okay."_

_"Stop being so stubborn, will you? I want to. It's what normal boyfriends do,"_

_She giggled and rolled back to face him. He met her halfway. "So that's who you are now?"_

_"Listen. After the Alpine Inn, I'm officially your boyfriend, if that's still what you want,"_

_"I definitely want!"_

_"Good, now get some sleep."_

_"Sam? Did we just have our first fight?"_

_"Not sure I'd call it a fight, but..." _

_"Well, let's say it was our first fight as a real couple, then we should officially make up..."_

_"You're a vixen, you know that?"_

_"No, I just know what I like, and I like you. Doing that."_

Truth was he liked McNally (a lot) and doing _that _with _her_ at the Alpine Inn after months of innuendoes and torturous waiting was the most amazing thing in the world. She made him feel like no other woman ever did, and Sam Swarek knew he had fallen madly in love with her.

And that's why he was here, driving five hours north into the boonies to spend one private week together.

* * *

Andy stepped out to the canoe rental place and waited her turn to rent a canoe. As a kid she always loved the early morning canoe rides along the edges of the lake, quietly watching the ducks and geese gracefully come in for a landing.

"Miss?"

"Yup, right here," she stepped up.

"Do you need someone to go with you or are you familiar with...?" the man behind the desk trailed off, not wanting to insult the young woman, just in case.

"I could use a refresher. It's been a few years,"

"Okay then. I'll get Dane to come out in a few minutes," he briefly disappeared into the back.

"Sure, I'll wait," she stifled a yawn and looked around the place. Stereotypical. Fishing gear, hooks, vests, hip waders.

A tall, lanky guy probably a little younger than herself came out from the back room. "Hey, I'm Dane," he said cheerfully.

Andy smiled. "I'm Andy, and I need a guide to take me on a tour of the lake,"

"Then I'm your man,"

_'I doubt it,'_ Andy thought wistfully to herself, suddenly missing Sam and wondering if leaving him behind had been such a good idea after all.

* * *

Dane and Andy were paddling far off in the distance as Sam's truck pulled in and he walked into the main lodge lobby, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi there," the older man at the desk said, nodding at Sam.

"Hi. I'm here to see a friend, um, my girlfriend, actually," he beamed as he spoke the words.

"Okay, and she's registered here?"

Sam looked at him for a moment. "Yeah, that's why I'm here," he said sardonically.

"Okay, okay, don't get all snarly young man, I just meant do you know for sure she's registered here?"

Sam scoffed a little, but managed to keep it under control. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, she's here. Her name is Andy McNally, and I'm here to see her,"

Dave's eyes shot up from the register to meet Sam's. "Did you say Andy McNally?"

"So I did. Whereabouts is she staying?"

"She's in cabin 4, just down this road a ways, you can't miss her cabin."

"Okay then. Thank you." He picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Are you a cop, too?"

Startled, Sam turned around. "Is it that obvious?", he asked, his eyebrows arched.

"No, I mean, maybe. The McNallys are family, and I just took a wild guess that maybe my cousin's daughter might have a cop boyfriend,"

"So you must be cousin Dave, then?"

"Yes. Dave McNally. I'm sorry to be all nosy, it's just that Tommy asked me to look out for Andy while she was here,"

Sam arched his eyebrows again, curious at what else Tommy McNally might have divulged. "Did he mention me at all?"

"No, he didn't, but all I know is that Andy got into some kind of trouble at work and that's the reason for her suspension,"

Sam smiled. "Trouble? I'm her partner in crime in more ways that one and you won't have any trouble here. It's all above board now. Promise."

Dave laughed at that. "Don't be making any promises you can't keep Officer Swarek,"

"So you know my name?"

"Andy couldn't keep you to herself. She told me about you on the drive up from the airport. Sam Swarek."

Sam dropped his bag again and walked over to the desk. "I guess I didn't introduce myself properly the first time, Dave. My name is Sam Swarek and I'm looking for my woman, Andy McNally," he joked, holding his hand out.

Dave shook it. "Good to meet you, Sam."

"Soooo anyway, I better go make my presence known. She doesn't know I'm coming,"

"Obviously. If she's not there, come back and I'll open the cabin for you with the master key,"

"Aw. You'd do that?" Sam remarked on his way out, not really intending the comment to be heard by Dave.

Sam tried the lock, then peered through the window. Cool little cabin. Not as secluded like he imagined it might be. In fact, this cabin resort was arranged sort of like a trailer park, but with huge treed lots and cabins of all sizes. Hers was definitely more modest than some of the other cabins.

He left the truck at the cabin and walked back to the office.

"She's not there," he announced drily.

"Okay, I'll be right with you, " Dave pushed a few buttons on his keyboard and moved away from behind the counter. "I just need someone to cover the desk for a few minutes," he explained. Sam nodded and waited patiently, checking out the brochures in the racks that lined the wall.

Five minutes later, he and Dave were on their way to Andy's cabin.

"So do you know where she might've gone?" Sam asked anxiously.

"No idea. There's a ton of stuff a person could do out here,"

"Oh great."

"Don't worry, she'll be back. There you go," Dave unlocked the cabin door. "The door locks automatically if you shut it, so make sure you don't accidentally lock yourself out. Oh, and there's a little restaurant on site, just down the road but there's way more choice in town. There's also a small touristy restaurant on the island over there," He pointed to some trees in the middle of the lake. "I'd take you there myself, but I'm all booked up for tonight. Maybe tomorrow night,"

"Wow, that's kind of neat, " Sam made a mental note of that. He envisioned one of those romantic evenings, just the two of them taking a long walk after supper under a starry sky, maybe a full moon.

"So, Dave? What do you have if someone were looking for something a little more private?"

"Well, there's a gem of a cabin tucked away from all the rest. It's close to the edge of a river that runs just on the east side of this lodge. There's everything you'd need: electricity, running water, bathroom, walk in shower, plenty of towels, a wood fireplace, kitchen, a spacious loft with a queen size bed. Perfect seclusion. I actually think it's available this week."

"That sounds more like what I was imagining! Please book us in for five days and I'll come by the desk later to fill out the papers,"

"She'll be thrilled that you're here, Sam."

"I hope so."


	2. Surprise!

**Thanks for the new story followers and the good feedback! To the reader who asked how long they were into their suspensions...for this story I'm going with Andy 2/3 of the way in, and Sam reinstated early for the fact he has seniority and that this was a first infraction. ? I don't own any of the DVDs to refer to, so I'm just relying on youtube and some info gleaned here and there. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Almost an hour after Sam's arrival, Andy thanked Dane for the tour and made her way back to her cabin. As she came closer to the cabin she noticed Sam's truck parked in her spot. Or maybe it wasn't Sam's truck, maybe it was just someone with a charcoal grey F150 similar to Sam's truck. Andy shook her head. She really had to stop thinking about him all the time.

She unlocked the door and took off her running shoes. First thing she'd do was take a shower and change into something clean. Her clothes smelled of lake water. Not noticing Sam sitting at the far end of the bed, she walked into the bathroom and began to run the shower. She removed her damp jeans and tee shirt and then walked to her nightstand.

"Ahem," he said simply, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a black long sleeved tee and a pair of jeans, the same ones he wore that first night they got together.

"Oh god! Oh my god! Sam! You scared me!"

"Surprise!" He flashed her those irresistable dimples.

"What are you doing here, when did you get here, how did you get IN here?"

" A simple 'Hi Sam', would do fine, McNally,"

She smiled broadly and sat beside him on the bed. "Hi Sam,"

He reached for her and kissed her. "I've missed you, McNally,"

"I've missed you too, Sam. I've thought about you every single day since I left," She stroked his face, gently running her thumb over the faint pink patch of healed skin under his left eye, a reminder of his beating at the hands of Jamie Brennan.

"So I'm here for a week, if you'll let me stay,"

"But the suspension..."

"I'm reinstated, got back to work a little while ago,"

"So you basically got two months while I have to wait for three..."

He shrugged. "Seniority, and a spotless performance record before that,"

"Okay, and so you're taking days off all ready?"

"Uh huh. I have my ways. Now, can I stay?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I really want you to be here,"

"Great. So here I am."

Andy remembered the hot water running in the shower. "Um, I have to take a shower. I went on a canoe tour of the lake and got a little wet. I'd like to freshen up,"

"Go ahead, I'll still be here."

It was the quickest shower she'd ever had. Five minutes and she was out, towelling off and getting dressed.

"That was quick,"

"I couldn't wait to see you,"

Sam grinned. "Hmm, I'm flattered."

They spent the remainder of the afternoon out in the sunshine, walking the trails that ran the perimeter of the lodge property, stopping occasionally to take scenery pictures and rest breaks.

"So where do you want to eat tonight?," Sam asked lazily as Andy snapped photographs of tall pine trees and running streams.

"Oh, there's a cute restaurant just on site, not far from the main building. I'm kind of tired, so I'd prefer to stay close to home. If you don't mind,"

"Sounds good to me. I'm sort of tired myself,"

"Maybe you could make a fire tonight...kind of romantic, sitting in the dark watching the fire."

"I could do that,"

"Sam, I'm so happy we'll be together for a week. Thank you for coming to visit me,"

They continued walking.

"I just thought... that is, I didn't want you to go. I came out here to let you know that what happened... at the Alpine Inn, I want it to be more than just us and an amazing hook up. I want us to get to know each other better, for example, I didn't know your family owns this place. There's obviously some history behind you choosing this fishing lodge to wait out your suspension,"

Andy nodded silently. It wasn't like Sam to talk this much.

"So, I want to know your history. I want to know what makes you do the things you do,"

"Oh, well, there's not that much to say about that. Me and my dad, summer holidays. Here. That's it,"

"Oh." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Ok, that's the abbreviated version. The sterile, pain free version."

"See? I knew it."

"You want to take me through the excruciating details of my teenage years? Never made you for sadistic, Sam."

He took her hand in his. "Don't want to cause any pain, McNally. I just want to get to know you,"

"Now it's my turn. I told you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I've thought about the Alpine Inn too, many times...but more, I've thought about you and all that you went through at the hands of Brennan because of me. If you're up to it, Sam, and not the abbreviated version. We all know that one."

Sam stopped in his tracks. "You really know how to kill a mood, don't you, McNally?"

She shrugged and kicked at a bit of dirt. "If you don't want to, then that's okay,"

"No, I've come to terms with it. But not here, not while we're hiking. Tonight, by the fire, I'll tell you,"

"That's hardly romantic,"

He scoffed. "There was nothing romantic about what happened to me. It was in part the result of us being together," he looked at her. "But, McNally, it wasn't you, okay? It was Donovan Boyd who screwed up. Not you. You don't know how scared I was when you told me Brennan had taken you out on that drive,"

Andy sighed, but couldn't find the words to express her sorrow at all that had happened. "Sam..."

He continued walking, leaving her a few paces behind. "Are you coming?" he asked, aware it came out a little more brusquely than he intended. She caught up to him and grasped his outstretched hand. "Let's get back. I'm getting hungry,"

They got back to the cabin in relative silence, each left thinking about the events that led up to their suspensions. They went out for supper then returned to the cabin. It was getting dark out and peace and quiet descended on the lodge resort.

Sam dug around in the back of his truck for the hatchet he thought might come in handy. He was inwardly preparing to put into words what Jamie Brennan had done to him, an experience he hadn't shared with anyone. At least not to the extent he planned on sharing with McNally.

She waited inside, finding bits of old newspaper he could use to start the fire. She was nervous, not sure at all how this might end for them. Maybe she shouldn't have brought the topic up, but it had been eating away at her no matter how hard she tried to push it down.

He knocked softly at the door and waited for her to open. "I knew I brought this along for a good reason," he joked, trying to lighten up the mood that had been weighing heavily on them all evening.

She smiled tentatively. "I found an old newspaper you can use for kindling,"

"Thanks." He shaved some splinters off a split log and assembled them neatly over the newspaper strips. He pulled out his lighter and lit the paper and leaned in to blow on the little flame that seemed to falter. Eventually the spark grew and soon he had a full blown, toasty-warm crackling fire ready for them to enjoy. Maybe 'enjoy' wasn't quite the right word. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

He was aware of her just watching him. "You ready?" he asked softly. He needed to get this thing out of the way and make room for the rest of their week together. He thought about having booked the secluded cabin for their romantic getaway and with that in mind, he began.

He noticed that she was huddled in a blanket at the opposite end of the couch. "You can sit next to me, McNally, I won't bite,"

"Very funny, Sam. Look, if you don't want to do this, " she repeated, maybe hoping they could somehow skip the whole thing. She slid over next to him and curled her feet underneath her.

"We're doing this, and I'd appreciate you not interrupting, okay?"

"Okay, I'll just listen." Andy cuddled into him, watching his profile in the firelight. He put his arm around her, his hand resting comfortably on her hip.

"Okay. So... he comes knocking at my door, and I let him in. He says we should go -in _his_ car- and I end up going off wire. We scuffle, he roughs me up a bit, then blindfolds me and takes me to his house, a property in his dead wife's name. He says he knows I'm undercover, and I'm thinking, _'It's Jamie Brennan, and I may not make it out of there alive.'_ "

"Why did he take you in the first place?"

"McNally?"

"Sorry, go on."

"He ties me up on this chair, and pulls out this crumpled up piece of paper, demanding to know who killed his wife and daughter. Of course, I have no idea what he's going on about, but he doesn't believe me. In fact, he becomes enraged and begins to beat the living hell out of me. Remember my hands are literally tied to my chair and I'm pretty much defenseless at this point. He brings out this bucket of water, yanks my head backwards and puts a cloth over my face. I'm panicking inwardly, still unable to loosen my wrists. Holding my head back with one hand, he pours water over my face; in my nose, in my mouth, through the cloth. I'm suffocating...it reminds me of when I was little at swimming lessons, I hated the feeling of water on my face; the feeling like I was about to drown,"

" _'Have you had enough?'_ he screams at me as he pulls my head up. I'm gasping for air. He punches me. I feel my lip split open and the warmth of my blood trickling down my chin. _'I don't know anything, Brennan, I swear,'_ I plead."

"Oh Sam..." he placed his finger softly on her lips.

"He curses a blue streak and hits me again. And again. So I'm thinking I need to somehow break the chair, and the best way to do that is to use gravity. Then he punches me so hard right here," Sam pointed to the spot just under his left eye, "that I topple over sideways, cracking the arm of the chair."

"He pulls me up, doesn't realise the chair is cracked. He's that incensed. Out of control. It doesn't help that I've seen the pictures of the damage he has done and I try to push those thoughts out of my mind,"

Andy sighed and wiped a tear off her cheek. It was all she could do to keep quiet. Sam felt her hand nervously rubbing small circles on his thigh.

"Andy? Should I go on?"

"Only if you want to," Her voice was subdued, barely audible. They listened to the fire crackling.

"I do. I want to, I need to get this out of the way," He brushed his nose against hers and their lips met briefly.

Closing his eyes, Sam continued his horrific tale.

"Jamie left the room at that point and I seized the chance to free myself. I found a long handled shovel and waited for him. It wasn't too long before he came back for me, this time he was holding a pistol. I hit his arm, then there's just enough time to smack him in the face. He goes down, and I fall on top of him, punching till he's ready to pass out. From out of nowhere, he gets this second wind and soon the tables are turned; he is sitting on me, his hands tightly wrapped around my neck. It's at that point that help comes bursting through the door and Brennan is cuffed and taken away. I was never so relieved to see Ollie in my life,"

"I remember them taking Brennan away. He stared at me as they took him past,"

"Hmm."

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

"I already explained it to you. It was Boyd's fault."

He drew her closer yet and rested his head on top of hers, his hands rubbing up and down her side. They sat there in the orangey glow of the fire not saying a word.

"Hey, do want something before bed?"

"What are you offering?"

"I have some chocolate chip cookies, and some milk in the fridge, if you want,"

"Naw, I'm good. There's one more thing I should tell you, though, "

"I don't know if I can handle any more, Sam."

"No, this will be good news...you and I have a secluded cabin for five days. I booked it earlier."

"Not _the_ secluded cabin, the one by the river?"

"I guess so. Dave told me about it when you were out canoeing. It sounded ideal, so I asked him to book it for us. Hope you don't mind?"

"Sam! Thank you! I love the idea! You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for! I wondered about it, I saw some pictures of it on Dave's website."

"Good lord, settle down, McNally! You are so easily excitable!" he teased as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"So we have from tomorrow until Saturday?"

"Yes, then I have one more night here, and then, bright and early..."

Andy perched herself and her blanket on Sam's lap. "Shh. Let's make the most of our time together,"

He wrapped his arms around her. "You wanna know the real reason I took this week off?"

Andy shrugged, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Because I'm awesome?"

Sam ignored her little joke, his face turning serious. "Because when I felt I wasn't going to make it out of Brennan's house alive, there was one thing that kept me focussed. And that one thing was you," he kissed her hair. "Memories of you kept me going because I knew that if I did make it out of there, I'd be foolish to let you slip away from me. That's why I was annoyed by you making plans to go away. But I didn't...couldn't... tell you. It took me a while, but rather than wasting any more time brooding over it, I knew I had to see you."

"Sam, I don't know what to say. You've surprised me on a number of levels today. I don't really know this talkative version of Sam Swarek, but I like that you are sharing this with me."

"Almost dying has a way of helping one see what's important in life,"

"I guess so. Well, I'm so grateful you didn't die. Now, look at that fire. It's almost out..."

"That's okay. I think we can manage without it, don't you?"

"Yup. Come on...it's getting late."


	3. Discovery

**I appreciate the insights, jh126 and kate1701. :) Welcome to any new readers. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to each and every one of the reviews like I have in the past. Know that I do read your comments and appreciate you taking the time to leave a note for me.**

Andy waited in the truck while Sam went inside the office to get the key and some directions for how to get to their cabin. They'd just come back from buying a week's worth of groceries in town and were eager to get settled into their secluded hideaway. Seeing it wasn't busy, Dave followed Sam out to the truck. He waved at Andy.

"You two behave yourselves out there, hey?"

Andy poked her head out of the window. "Dave, there's no need to worry. We'll be fine. Besides, I've got Sam here to keep me out of trouble, so," she couldn't help but laugh at that. Sam grinned and started the truck.

"I'll keep an eye out for your cabin here in the meantime,"

"Bye, Dave!"

Sam drove the ten kilometres out according to the instructions, over some rocky and steep terrain.

"'I've got Sam here to keep me out of trouble?'" he asked, glancing over sideways to look at her. He shook his head in mock disbelief and snorted.

"You don't really believe that, do you, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" Andy countered, "Why thank you, darling... and no, of course I don't believe that. I knew you were trouble the first time I laid eyes on you. You were a thug. And you needed to be taught a lesson and that's why I tackled you and...yeah..." she trailed off, looking at Sam, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Wow, that's, um, that's quite a story, McNally, please go on," His eyebrows were arched and his dimples were showing again. He wasn't believing a single word that was coming out of her mouth. Andy laughed.

"And I bet your middle name is trouble with a capital T."

"Yup. Just like yours."

"What is your middle name, anyway?"

"Joseph. Plain and simple."

"Joseph? I never would've guessed."

"Don't believe me? Take a look at my birth certificate." He began reaching into his back pocket.

"No, that's okay. Just keep your hands on the wheel, Samuel Joseph Swarek. Huh. It has a nice ring to it, actually."

"Your turn. 'Fess up, McNally."

"Okay, it's Mary."

Sam's mouth twitched and he started to giggle, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What's so funny?"

"Joseph and Mary, that's what."

"Oh,"

"They were a great couple, you know. Faithful."

"Hmm. I know the story, Sam,"

"Andrea Mary McNally. Sounds right."

"Sounds a little bit Irish, hey?"

"Just a little, yeah,"

They fell into a comfortable silence. Finally, nestled in the trees, there was a beautiful cabin, much more beautiful than the pictures portrayed on the website.

"Sam! Look at how gorgeous this place is,"

"It's going to be great, McNally. You, me, and the wild animals. There's no one else around."

Andy climbed out of the truck and took in the scenery.

"Come and take a look at the river, Sam."

She climbed down the rocky ledge, careful not to lose her footing. An uprooted tree lay where it had fallen and became a makeshift seat for the two of them.

Sam was quiet for a long time, just observing and taking in the sound of the water as it coursed by them.

"You seem so at ease here, McNally. For me, it's like I've stepped into a whole new world,"

"I am at ease here. It's so peaceful, so quiet. I just love this."

"Do you think there are any fish in there?" He asked absent mindedly.

"Maybe not exactly here, see how the current is running so fast? Maybe over there where the river slows down a bit," she pointed out.

They sat for a few more minutes.

"Let's get those groceries unpacked, hey?" he suddenly suggested.

"I suppose so. It's kind of warm out here." They headed back up the ledge and grabbed their things out of the truck.

Sam unlocked the cabin door and for a second time, was amazed at the beauty that met his eyes. He let out a whistle.

"Oh Andy, this place is better than I imagined." Andy noted it was the first time he'd called her by her first name.

His eyes took in the loft, towering high overhead, and the stairs so perfectly hewn out of split logs. The pine logs had aged just right and were presenting a rich, almost dark yellow colour. He ran his hands over the walls.

"I can see how someone might want to spend the rest of their lives in a place like this."

Andy walked over to the stone fireplace and touched the chimney. It too was immense. "There's so much room here. I wonder what the square footage of this cabin is,"

"I think Dave said something like 3000 square feet, not including the loft. More room than you and I will ever need. I mean I'm perfectly happy in your cabin, too."

He stood behind her and encircled her waist with his arms. "I definitely want to come back here again one day,"

She didn't catch his intent and in a way he was glad she hadn't. The thought tumbled out where it probably should've remained just a thought. For now. It was just a little too early in the game to be entertaining thoughts of a future honeymoon. Andy turned around in his embrace, resting her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Sam for this amazing surprise. First the visit, then this getaway. It means a lot to me,"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it so far,"

"Like it? I love it! Let's have a look upstairs, okay?"

She ran ahead and up the stairs and leaned over the railing waiting for him to catch up. "You're moving a little slow, Officer Swarek,"

"Yup, must be that age difference," he remarked drily. The fact was his knee was bothering him a little. It hadn't quite healed from that incident two months ago.

Andy lost patience waiting at the railing and flopped herself onto their queen sized bed. The quilt was beautifully made, the pattern intricate and colourful. She admired the rustic bedroom furniture. Everything seemed to go so well together that she wondered if perhaps Dave had hired a professional interior designer to put these cabins together.

"Yay! You made it!" she joked. Sam playfully pushed her over backwards and flung himself right next to her. He propped himself up on one elbow and with one hand brushed away the stray hairs from her face.

"You know, seeing you smile like this makes being here worth it a hundred times over,"

Andy smiled again and outlined his face with her fingertips. "You really outdid yourself..."

"If I do something, I like to do it right. You ought to know that by now,"

"Uh hmm. I do know."

He leaned down and rubbed noses with her. Andy felt heady and breathless in the anticipation and closed her eyes. She felt his warmth on her neck and fingers tugging gently at her shirt buttons. She helped him with those.

"McNally, you are so beautiful," he whispered as his hands lightly moved up and down her flank. She shivered at his touch as those hands moved across her belly and unbuttoned her jeans.

"I can't get enough of you," she breathed, caressing his back. She heard a small grunt in acknowledgement. She ran her hands through his hair and left them there momentarily, holding her breath as he worked his way down her smooth legs. She gestured for him to remove his tee shirt and jeans, which he promptly did. She admired his muscular frame, and traced small circles over his biceps and across to his chest.

Some time later they were laying completely still under the covers of their bed. Her hand was resting on his chest, feeling it rise and fall gently with each breath he took.

"We never did put those groceries away, you know," she mumbled contentedly.

"Nope, we didn't, did we?"

"Guess we should do that..."

"Maybe. I'm not planning on leaving here for five days, so I think we better go do that,"

They dressed and made their way downstairs to attend to the groceries.

Sam glanced out the window at the pile of logs stacked neatly between two trees at the corner of the lot. These were logs than needed a big axe, not the small hatchet he'd brought along. It would have to do, but it might take a while to get the job done.

"I'm going out to cut some wood for tonight's fire," he announced about halfway out the door.

"Okay," he heard her say just as the door shut.

Andy put the last of the produce away and did a little more exploring in the kitchen. There was everything anyone would ever need in terms of pots and pans, utensils, dishes.

Curious as to why the steady thud of the hatchet had stopped, Andy peeked out the door to look for Sam. He'd put the hatchet down and was gathering up the firewood and making a neat stack. She noticed him stopping occasionally to rub his wrist and stretch out his fingers.

"Hey, did you hurt yourself?"

"Not exactly, " came the curt response.

"Seriously, Sam. Maybe you sprained it?"

"Nope. It's nothing, McNally. Here, could you help me bring in some of this firewood?"

Andy grabbed an armful and dumped it unceremoniously beside the hearth. Sam was just coming in with the last load. "There, that should last us a while," he said proudly.

He wiped his hands on his jeans and made no further indications that his wrist was bothering him. Andy grabbed it and squeezed firmly.

"F***! McNally! What the hell did you go do that for?" Sam snapped, wrenching his hand back out of her grip. Pain flashed in his eyes.

"Sorry...why are you hiding that it hurts? What happened to it, Sam?"

"Damn it, McNally!"

"Sam, I said I was sorry. But I'm worried about you. And the more you fight the less likely I'm going to stop,"

Sam sighed and walked to the kitchen, still cradling his wrist. He pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with cold water. He took a deep breath and returned to where Andy was standing.

"I decided not to tell you last night..."

"Oh my god, Sam. Is this another chapter in your horror story?"

"Here, sit down."

"Oh my...I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Brennan had a hammer, and smashed it into my kneecap and onto my wrist in an effort to get me to talk. About something I wasn't even aware of,"

"And did he break your wrist?"

"I had it X-rayed the day you left, after I dropped you off at the airport,"

" Why didn't you mention your wrist to me before I left?"

"I thought it would be fine. I just thought it was badly bruised,"

"But it wasn't...obviously."

"Nope, they found a hairline fracture all around, and I was in a cast for about 7 weeks,"

"And they let you back to work?"

"Light desk duty."

"Sam...and your knee? Is that why you weren't as spry coming up the stairs?"

Sam took a sip of water. "Yup,"

Filled with remorse, Andy reached out her hand to hold his. He took it and held it in his lap.

"You should've told me last night, Sam."

"Look, I really didn't want to upset you any further,"

"But this is major. I asked for the unabbreviated story..."

"Yeah well, here's part two, then. It's no big deal really, it's in the past and I've dealt with it. In my own way."

Andy brought her hand and his, entwined, up to her lips and softly kissed the top of his hand.

"What can I make you for lunch?"

He recognised her peace offering and accepted.

"What were you thinking of?"

"How about a turkey sandwich with carrots and celery sticks on the side?"

"And a beer," he added with a grin.

"And a beer, of course. I didn't forget." She stood up to leave. He pulled her back down and sat her on his lap.

"McNally, there's nothing more, I promise."

"That's good to hear, Sam... now let me make us some lunch."

* * *

They spent another gorgeous day checking out the trails, this time not going quite as far as the previous day.

"You know what I like about being here, at this particular cabin?" Andy asked.

"Tell me,"

"I like that we have no time restraints, no contact with the outside world if we don't want it. We could sleep in or go to bed at whatever time. It's almost as if time doesn't matter. Or exist, even.

"Yeah, that's nice. Tomorrow let's try that. We'll go completely off schedule. Sleep when we want to, eat when we're hungry. We're here to spend quality time alone, uninterrupted."

"Hmm, I'm game. And you could tell me a little more about yourself. So far I know your favourite ice cream, or was that a fake JD story?"

"True Sam story."

"So your dad..."

"Yeah. I don't see him much,"

"But you do sometimes?"

"Nah, not even worth mentioning. The old man and I don't see eye to eye. I mean look at us. I'm a cop, and he's in the slammer,"

"Okay, and I know about Sarah. When can I meet her?"

"Who says she wants to meet you?" he tried to keep a straight face. Andy looked hurt. "No, okay, I'm joking. You'll see her in time. Maybe my birthday?"

"Which is coming up when?"

"September long weekend."

"Cool. That should be fun. Who typically ends up at your place for your birthday?"

"The guys. Jerry, Oliver, Frank. Sometimes Noelle, why?"

"Oh. It's just that, well, they're all kind of my superiors and that might be a little awkward,"

"They probably have us figured out. What are they gonna say?"

He tilted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, McNally, it will be fine. They're a good bunch once you get to know them."

"Okay, Sam. I'm going to trust you on that,"

"Good. So you'll believe me when I say I'm," he stopped himself, suddenly gripped by fear of losing her.

"Sam? Say you're what?"

He swallowed. "What I meant was...I've grown very fond of you, Andy. I lied when I told you you weren't my type. You are my type."


	4. You and Me

**'One Week' is over. ** **I always intended this to be a relatively short, uncomplicated budding love story. I'll be revisiting another story soon, one of the first ones I ever wrote. Hope you'll join me there, too. Have a good day, everyone! :)**

* * *

Sam's confession that he had grown 'very fond of her' had stirred Andy to the core. Their whole week together had surprised her; his open-ness to her, his determination to ensure that this would be a week of sharing and solidifying their relationship. Andy felt so much love and gratitude for Sam right now that her heart almost burst. She was eager to find ways in which she could return his love, this 'new' Sam who was most definitely changed by his experience; and for once, it was Andy who was left struggling to find the right words to say to him, for it seemed that all her attempts fell flat of sharing what she really felt for him.

* * *

Friday morning came about much too quickly for either of them. They spent some time checking out the river, as it promised to be warm enough outside today to allow them wade in where the water was calm and clear. They went in up to their knees, he in dark blue board shorts, she in a cherry red bikini.

"Hard to believe this is our last day at this cabin, McNally."

"I know. I wish you didn't have to go back so soon,"

"I have every confidence that you'll be back at work before you know it. So, since tomorrow night is our last night together, I thought we'd go to that restaurant on the island. Dave said it was nice."

"That would be terrific, Sam,"

Andy bent down to wet her arms in the river. Sam, standing a little bit away from her, instinctively began to distance himself from her even more, fairly convinced of what she intended to do with those graceful wet hands. She saw him move away and immediately scooped up more water, this time flinging it in his direction. He dodged most of it, which only made her more determined to soak him.

He grinned.

"I read you pretty well, didn't I, McNally?", he taunted as she came closer. He put his hands out to protect his face and turned slightly askew. She flung more water at him and when she was close enough, charged at him, sending them both crashing into the river. He pulled her down with him, both of them shaking with laughter. They made their way back to where towels, tee shirts and Andy's denim shorts lay crumpled in a messy pile. Andy dried off a little before stretching out like a cat on the soft patch of grass, quite aware of the feelings she was arousing in Sam. He lay down beside her, shielding his eyes against the bright sunlight.

"Sam?" She asked, her eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"Sam, I had such an amazing time with you, I can't even put it into words. In fact, I'm feeling a bit flustered and tongue tied, like the words I speak are somehow inadequate and do not represent very well what I'm feeling. About you." She said no more then, leaving her words hanging for him to interpret.

Sam furrowed his brow. "Should I be worried, Andy?"

Andy thought for a brief second, then understood his apprehension. The last thing she wanted was for him to get the impression that she didn't have strong feelings for him.

"Oh no, Sam. It's just that I have this little voice deep inside that tells me you're different from anyone else I've ever met. You've single handedly turned my world upside down. For months I've tried to suppress what I feel...but if I say _'those words'_... I just don't want to do anything that would ruin what we have,"

"I don't think that'll happen," he pulled her gently toward him before draping his arm over her shoulder.

She let out a soft hiss which made him lift his arm up again. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Looks like you got a bit of a burn, McNally," he said carefully lifting up her halter strap. "Maybe you should cover up...at least get your t-shirt back on?" He picked her clothes up and threw them at her, in spite of the fact that he thought she looked so damn good in her bikini.

"Thanks,"

They walked back to the cabin hand in hand, slowly dreading their fleeting hours.

"So, you start back on Monday...still on desk duty?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I think so. I still have some physio sessions that I have to complete because I can't leave desk duty until I'm cleared by a doctor. Frank's specific orders,"

"I miss being at work, Sam. I mean, this has been awesome, but..."

Wordlessly they continued until Andy broke the silence.

"Did I mention to you that I signed up for skydiving lessons?"

"You've got to be kidding. Skydiving?"

"I know right? Sounds crazy, but I wanted to experience something new,"

He arched his eyebrows. "Please don't kill yourself," he smiled a sad smile. _'I don't know how I'd live without you'_, he thought.

Andy didn't say anything. She knew it was supposed to have come out as a joke, but there was an undertone there that told her once again how much he loved her.

She rubbed his arm. "I won't. Don't worry about me,"

"Can't help it, you'll always be my rookie. I'll always feel this need to look out for you."

She smirked. "Well then, I'm offering you the job of checking up on me periodically to see that I'm safe. You have my permission to be my protector, Sam,"

"Well, thank you, Miss McNally. I willingly accept the job."

* * *

Andy awoke in a panic, reaching for Sam only to discover his spot beside her was cold. "Sam?" she called softly. She kicked off the covers and looked down from the loft. There, sitting on the couch with a beer and a blanket was Sam, staring into the fire he'd made. Andy made her way downstairs.

"Hey, honey, I didn't mean to wake you,"

Thunder boomed outside and rain was beating steadily on the roof.

"You didn't, I just woke when I felt that you weren't laying next to me. Are you okay?"

"Just couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down and make a fire."

"What were you thinking about?"

He gestured for her to sit with him under his blanket. "I don't know, I was thinking about lots of stuff; my childhood, you and me and how at first glance we seem so different... but if you dig deep enough, at least this is what I think, we have a lot in common. It's true that you and I both missed out on having a stable home life. Don't get me wrong, your dad and my mom, they tried their best to keep things afloat. No one ever signs up for having their spouses walk out on them..." he paused for a moment and looked intently at her.

"My point is that while you had this to go to every summer, I spent some of my best holidays at daycamps in the city, with Sarah. Even after our dad left and eventually when our mom died...does that make any sense?"

"I get what you're trying to say, I think. We're not that different, you're right. I never saw us as being different. Mind you, I never got to listen to you open up like this before, either, so." She poked him playfully on the chest. "It scares me sometimes because we are so similar, like two pieces of a whole; where I have some weak areas,"

"Like talking too much?" he grinned, interrupting her train of thought. He tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I guess."

She continued. "Where I have some weaknesses, Sam, you are the exact opposite, you have strengths. And together we balance each other, complement each other. The result is this amazing partnership."

Digesting what she was saying, Sam silently finished his beer and put the can on the table. The fire needed tending, so he stood up to do that. Andy wondered if she'd said something wrong.

"McNally, I love the fact that we are partners. On the job and off."

She grinned and accepted him back onto the couch next to her. "Me too. You know, that first week working together - after I blew your cover - I was so confused. Here was this hot cop I'd just seriously pissed off, suddenly taking over as my training officer expressly to make my life a living hell and let me never forget what I had done,"

"You really thought that? I was there because this eager and very attractive rookie - who happened to have my nerves on edge every single time I saw her - who lived inside my head 24-7...I had to find a way to get to know her, maybe get close to her."

Andy rested her head on his chest. He wrapped the blanket around them a little tighter. "Did I succeed in making your life a living hell, then?" he murmured, rubbing her shoulder.

"You did, because eventually I went out with a guy I didn't really love," (_'I discovered I loved only you, Sam Swarek' she thought), "_and coming to work to be with the man I really," she forced a little cough, "...anyway it was like pure torture for me."

They sat contentedly and listened to the thunderstorm still raging outside. There was so much innuendo coming from both of them, yet neither found the courage to speak directly.

"You make me feel alive, McNally. You still set my nerves on edge. On fire. I've never been with anyone like you, and I'm not just saying that."

"Aw, thanks, Sam. Me too. I can't explain how you've changed my life, but I'm glad we're finally together. I told you that night at the Alpine Inn that I don't ever want to go back. I'm here to stay,"

"Hmmm. I second that, McNally,"

She looked up at him, her heart beating wildly with excitement. He turned to kiss her flushed skin; first her neck, then moving slowly up to her soft lips. Flames danced and crackled in the fireplace as desire consumed them both.

* * *

"So, are you sure we've got everything? Did you get your watch?" he asked the next morning after their shower. He rubbed his wet hair with a towel.

"Yes, I'll be right down!"

They ate a simple breakfast, then packed up their stuff and with one last look back at the cabin, closed the door. The road was a little soggy from all the rain. Andy made a mental note of the overcast sky. It reflected how she felt at the thought that tonight would be their last night for a while.

"You're being quiet,"

"Just thinking of a sad story,"

"Don't be sad. It won't be for long,"

"What? The story or..."

He shrugged slyly. "Depends which story you're thinking of,"

"You know."

"Then we can write the next chapter with happier overtones."

She smiled and touched his arm. "This is what perfection must be like."

Sam tried to find a radio station that didn't fade in and out. "The reception is terrible out here," he muttered. He finally settled on this mixed classic rock and today's hits type of station.

_'What day is it, and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.'_

He smiled, aware of how it seemed to fit. Andy looked at his profile, loved those dimples when he smiled. This was so right, she thought. Moments later he pulled into the parking lot of the resort. It had been sprinkling the whole time.

"I'll be right back,"

She watched him disappear into the building.

Dave greeted him and made small talk. "Oh, and can you tell Andy that Tommy called? He'd like her to call him. I know the reception out at that cabin is really spotty."

"Sure thing."

Sam got back into the truck and relayed the message. Andy called her dad as soon as they got into her cabin. Sam was busying himself with a game of solitaire while she and Tommy talked. She returned and sat down next to him.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was the committee. Apparently they've been trying to get hold of me, and eventually just left a message with him." Sam stared at her, waiting for the rest of the message.

"And?"

"I have to call them back and schedule a time for my hearing,"

"So that's good news, right? "

"Yeah, it is. Do you think it's bad if I hold off until after my skydiving lessons?"

"You know the answer to that, McNally,"

Andy nodded.

"Call 'em now and maybe you and I can go home together tomorrow. It would save you having to buy a plane ticket."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Okay, yeah, I'll do that. I just wasn't expecting it to come this soon," She rubbed her hands nervously over her jeans.

"You'll do fine. So stop procrastinating all ready!"

Minutes later she came back. "Well, it's all set. Tuesday at 1:00 p.m."

"Good job, McNally. I'll be thinking about you all day,"

She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "They better be appropriate thoughts, Officer Swarek, "

"Always. You know that,"

Later that evening, Sam and Andy had just finished supper at the little island restaurant in the middle of the lake. The rain hadn't eased up, so instead of a canoe trip, Dave had used his powerboat to ferry the smitten couple across.

"Just call when you're finished and I'll come get you," he'd said once they got there.

Now they sat patiently waiting for their ride back.

"So, I let Dave know I'll be leaving tomorrow too. And I also cancelled my lessons in town."

"If you're so keen on them, I'm sure there are skydiving or flying clubs in the city."

"Yeah, I know. Would you come with me if I signed up?"

Sam shook his head. "It would take a lot of persuasion to get me to do that,"

"Hmmm. I could try?"

"No, really. I meant no. I might come along to watch."

Andy considered that compromise. "Ok, that would work too,"

Dave's boat docked and he waved them on.

**In the morning...**

"I'm going to miss you being here, Andy. You'll have to come back some time, and you too, Sam. Just give me some notice and I'll reserve that cabin again if you like,"

"That's a very tempting thought, Dave. I'd like that very much,"

The men shook hands and Andy gave her second cousin a big bear hug. "Thanks for everything, Dave."

She looked around at Sam and smiled. "We'll be back here one day, and we'll need that cabin again for a little bit longer next time,"

"Good luck with your hearing!" Dave called as the truck backed out and drove off.

It would be a long drive home, but at least Sam didn't have to take any rest stops along the way. He even considered letting Andy drive the truck if he got tired. It had been the best week, just Sam Swarek and Andy McNally investing in laying a strong foundation for their relationship, both of them looking forward to writing the next chapter of their story with some very happy overtones.

**The End**

**A/N: I don't own the lyrics to 'You and Me' by Lifehouse.**


End file.
